Juntos para siempre
by Isonade Yasha
Summary: Gaara casi mata a Hiashi, Koda engaña a Hinata para que odie a Gaara ¿Gaara gravemente enfermo? ¿morira? TTTT ¿Cómo se las arreglaran ahora? Pésimo sumary mejor entrad y leed
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic que hago con lemon, por lo que no estoy muy seguro de cómo me ha quedado, por favor dejadme reviews!!!!

Juntos para siempre

Hinata Hyuga acababa de llegar con sus compañeros a la villa de la Arena, por un lado estaba feliz por poder ver otra vez a su mejor amigo y por el otro estaba disgustada con su padre. Hinata esperó a que apareciera un tanto nerviosa, no sabía que les pasaba últimamente cada vez que se veían se ponían un poco nerviosos y se sonrojaban, Hinata no soportaba que le ocurriera eso con su mejor amigo ya que se sentía muy a gusto con él y podía contarle cualquier cosa, Hinata se sintió enfermar al recordar las palabras de su padre

FLASH BACK

_-En cuánto cumplas dieciocho años te casarás con el heredero del clan Tora_.

_-¡¿Qué¿Por qué padre?!_

_-Te has ganado el título de heredera del clan Hyuga y eso conlleva con ciertas responsabilidades. Debemos fortalecer nuestra linea de sangre _

_-Pero….._

_-Nada de peros, confío en que no me defraudes _

_-Hai, otto-san _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-El Kazekage está en su despacho¿desea que lo avise?

-No, quiero darle una sorpresa

-Cómo quiera

Hinata entró silenciosamente en el despacho del Kazekage, el cual no se había dado cuenta de su presencia dado que estaba muy sumido en unos documentos, Hinata sonrió como siempre el estaba muy apuesto y sumido en su tarea de cuidar de Suna

-Hola Gaara-kun

Gaara pegó un respingo al oír a Hinata y se levantó de un salto un tanto nervioso, ella le sonrió con timidez y le abrazó

-Te extrañé mucho

-Y-Yo también, Hinata-chan-masculló Gaara tímidamente

El estaba horriblemente nervioso, sabía desde hace semanas que ella iba con sus alumnos a la villa para hacer el examen chunnin, en esas semanas de espera había hecho que toda Suna se asustara con su comportamiento

FLASH BACK

_-Kazekage ¿tiene un momento? _

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con su habitual expresión seria _

_-El listado de los genin que harán el examen para chunnin, los que vienen mayoritariamente son de la aldea de Konoha _

_-¿Viene alguien de los clanes más importantes de Konoha? _

_-Ehh…sí, vienen dos genins y una jounin del clan Hyuga _

_-Déjame ver esa ficha _

_El Kazekage miró la lista seriamente y de repente en su cara apareció una sonrisa igual que la de Naruto lo que hizo que el guarda se asustará y retrocediera hasta la puerta. _

_-¡Va a venir¡Va a venir¡Se lo voy a decir en cuánto venga¡¡está decidido!! _

_Y empezó a saltar por todo su despacho creando múltiples figuras con su arena ante la mirada del aterrado jounin y de sus hermanos que acudieron al oír el alboroto _

_-¿Por qué esta tan contento?-preguntó en voz baja Temari al jounin _

_-Ni idea, se puso así al ver la lista de los que participarán en el examen chunnin _

_-Me alegra verte tan contento, Gaara _

_-¡¡Yo también!!-dijo saltando en su escritorio con una sonrisa macabra _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Abrazó con fuerza a Hinata hasta que notó que Hinata gimoteaba en su hombro

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupado

-E-Es…que…que….mi padre….-Hinata empezó a llorar-…¡me quiere casar con el heredero del clan Tora!

Y escondió la cara en su hombro apretándose más contra él, Gaara sintió que Shukaku le empezaba a pedir sangre, sangre muerte y destrucción para el clan Hyuga y el clan Tora, arrancarles las tripas y pintar las paredes con su sangre…y…que Hinata presenciara cómo los hacía revolcarse de dolor

-Hinata….dí una sola palabra y haré que dejen de molestarte

-Eres adorable…-dijo Hinata acariciando su cara-…pero prefiero que no haya derramamiento de sangre, después de todo son mi familia y los otros no tienen culpa de nada

-Yo…tenía que decirte algo…pero no creo que sea….el momento adecuado…

-¿El…qué?

Gaara se mordió el labio y limpió las lágrimas de la cara de Hinata, la aferró con suavidad y junto sus labios con los de Hinata apresando el labio inferior de Hinata, entonces sintió los brazos de Hinata rodeando su cuello, Gaara abrió la boca de Hinata y la recorrió con su lengua incitando la lengua de Hinata que respondió enseguida.

Gaara masajeó la espalda de Hinata con una mano y con la otra acarició la cintura de Hinata con delicadeza, Gaara sentía cómo una de las manos de Hinata se deslizaba por debajo de su ropa acariciando su piel y la otra tocaba su pecho, entonces notó como esa parte se endurecía por lo que apretó a Hinata contra él para que también lo sintiese.

Hinata emitió un gemido al sentirlo y se abrazó más fuerte a Gaara sintiendo que perdían la cordura sino la habían perdido ya. Hasta que se separaron un momento para respirar y se miraron fijamente. Gaara sintió que se estaba volviendo loco, Hinata ahora entendía lo que había estado sintiendo estos meses por el Kazekage, pero había una cosa que la bloqueaba

_-Nada de peros, confío en que no me defraudes _

Hinata quería estar con él, quería seguir pero….pero….tenía que hacerlo por el clan, aunque le doliese. Lo importante ahora era separarse de Gaara que parecía que quería saltar sobre ella.

-Hinata….

Hinata dio un paso atrás, esto iba mal….Gaara la miraba con los ojos nublados y su voz se había vuelto ronca, Hinata retrocedió unos pasos más

-Gaara….yo….es que…..creo que será mejor que me vaya

Hinata fue hasta la puerta, Gaara se quedó estático y frunció el ceño, ella no se iría de allí, el la había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, había deseado cada fibra de su ser, deseaba hacerla suya ya en aquel despacho, en la mesa o en la pared no le importaba, pero la amaba y ella lo amaría a él. Gaara guió la arena y Hinata la intentó esquivar, pero al final tropezó y miró de forma suplicante a Gaara:

-Por…por favor Gaara no……

-Shhh, ya hemos esperado suficiente mi amor, separa las piernas y comencemos-dijo acercándose a ella

-No…yo tengo un compromiso…no me puedes hacer esto….

-Tu también deseas que haga esto

Gaara la abrazó y besó su cuello dejando marcas rojas por donde pasaba, le quitó su chaleco y su jersey para empezar a lamer su hombro que mordió suavemente, Hinata gimió pero enseguida se apartó cubriéndose el pecho con sus brazos e intentó abrir la puerta pero descubrió que estaba atraancada con arena

-¿Es que no ves que nunca podrás escapar de mi?-dijo agarrándola de la cintura, el ya no tenía puesta la parte de arriba y mostraba su firme torso perfectamente desarrollado y sus musculos marcados

-No…no por favor- Hinata se separó bruscamente y calló al suelo, Gaara aprovechó la oportunidad y le quitó los pantalones revelando su ropa interior, ella intentó pararle con los brazos hasta que sintió cómo acariciaba su muslo

-¡D-Déjame ir!- y se apartó, tratando de alejarse tan rápido y lejos de él pero sólo consiguió ir hasta donde Gaara quería a, su escritorio. El agarró de la cintura y la tumbó encima de la mesa, besándola en los labios, volviendo a bajar por todo su cuerpo, lamiendo su vientre plano y más abajo se encontró con su sexo, Hinata había dejado de resistirse y gemía ante sus acciones, el al ver su sexo tuvo claro lo que iba a hacer, el hizo una mueca,se lamió los labios e introdujo su boca en él besándolo con ahínco e introduciendo su lengua en el.

"Ohhh…."gimió ella frotando las manos en su pelo rojo. "Kazekage-sama….oh, oh, oh

Ya se había hartado de escapar, además ya era hora de hacer lo que ella quería y lo que ahora quería era que el pelirrojo la tomase en ese instante.

-Mmmmh…….sabes bien, Hinata-dijo Gaara. Hinata gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo al culminar en la boca de Gaara. Gaara lo lamió todo y Hinata intentó pausar la respiración, acababa de tener su primer orgasmo y había sido con un asura que sólo se ama asi mismo. Gaara por su parte no le permitiría descansar, después de todo no había hecho más que empezar.

-Yo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo hacerte mi mujer-dijo Gaara acariciando su cara y frotando su nariz con la de ella-deseaba que tu me amases como yo te amo a ti

Hinata se ruborizó y cerró los ojos besando a Gaara. El la besó y la abrazo tomando su virginidad, Hinata emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor que desapareció con las caricias que le daba el Kazekage. Ella apretó la cabeza contra su hombro y rodeó la cintura del Kazekage con sus piernas haciendo que el profundizara dentro de ella, Hinata gimió y pudo oír cómo el también gemía. Gaara la agarró de las caderas y comenzó a empujar más fuerte en ella profundizando cada vez más y más. Hinata gimió, lo llamó por su nombre y lo besaba. Gaara al oír cómo lo llamaba perdió todo el control y empezó a embestirla con fuertes impulsos producto de su propio orgasmo más fuertemente en ella, gimiendo descontroladamente

-Di…di lo que deseo…oír

-¡GAARA!

-¡DILO!

-¡TE AMO!

Gritó Hinata, finalmente ella y Gaara jadearon hasta que llegaron al climax, Gaara se derrumbó sobre Hinata intentado pausar la respiración, se levantó cogió sus túnicas de Kazekage y sentándose con Hinata se envolvieron con la túnica

-Te amo, Hinata

La agarró de la cara con suavidad y la besó.

-Eres mía. No pienso compartirte con nadie. Eres sólo mía

Hinata apoyó su hombro en el de Gaara y este hundió su cabeza en la de Hinata aspirando su olor. Entonces los dos se sobresaltaron al oír cómo tocaban la puerta y la voz de sus hermanos al otro lado

-Gaara necesitamos hablar contigo, por favor abre la puerta

-¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? Hemos oído gritos

Gaara y Hinata palidecieron y se vistieron a toda prisa intentando pensar en cómo iba a salir Hinata sin que sus hermanos la vieran.

-Gaara, vamos a abrir

¿Y ahora qué?

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2 Aishiteru

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA!!!!! Y DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS POR FA!!!

Cap 2 Aishiteru

Los hermanos de Gaara abrieron la puerta de golpe y encontraron a su hermano guardando unos documentos en su escritorio, Gaara los miró con el ceño fruncido

-No era necesario este escándalo, iba a abrir ahora-dijo serio

-Gaara-dijo Temari mirándolo fijamente- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Gaara intentó mantener el semblante inexpresivo por un momento creyó que su hermana lo había descubierto

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tus ojos…..tienen un brillo raro-dijo Temari-…bueno desde hace bastante tiempo he visto que te brillan pero hoy……

-Anda pues es verdad-dijo Kankuro fijando su mirada en Gaara-parece que hayas tenido una revelación

-Tengo los ojos de siempre-respondió con sequedad- ¿Queríais algo más?

Temari y Kankuro miraron por toda la oficina e incluso por la ventana, Gaara empezó a ponerse nervioso, sus hermanos parecían sospechar algo y Gaara pensó que debía deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes

-¿Qué qué queréis?-dijo- ¿para que me habéis molestado?

-¿Dónde esta, Hinata-chan?

Gaara se tensó al escuchar a su hermana y le echó una mirada asesina que hizo que ella retrocediera

-Es…..es….que…..nos dijeron que entró hace unas horas…y..

-¿Hace cuanto?-dijo con una sonrisa sádica de las suyas

Temari y Kankuro se separaron tres metros del Kazekage hasta llegar a la puerta de salida

-…..Cómo hace……..dos horas…..que entró aquí…..¿la viste?

Temari formuló la pregunta insegura y cuidando las palabras, sabía perfectamente los cambios de humor de su hermano pequeño cuando se refería a la que el llamaba "su amiga" aunque Temari sabía lo que el Kazekage sentía por esa amiga todavía recordaba lo que le pasó a él y a Kankuro

FLASH BACK

_Temari limpiaba su abanico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y charlaba animadamente con Kankuro _

_-Te digo que es eso-dijo soltando una risita _

_-Y yo te digo que estas como una cabra-dijo jugando con una pequeña marioneta-eso es completamente imposible _

_-¿Pero por qué otra cosa iba a ser?-dijo alegre- además cuando ella esta aquí el es feliz y sonríe, además no se despega de ella si parecen Epi y Blas _

_-Temari…-dijo Kankuro cansado-…Gaara no puede estar enamorada de Hinata-chan porque es Gaara _

_-Eso es cierto….pero…-dijo Temari pensativa-….cada vez que ella viene duerme en nuestra casa y más en la habitación de Gaara _

_-Normal, es amiga suya y Gaara no duerme, tiene la cama por tontería….es un sin sentido _

_-De verdad que estas ciego¿es que no ves lo raro que esta cada vez que Hinata esta con el¿Y cuándo no esta? _

_-Temari….Gaara es raro _

_-Pero es que ya no nos mira de forma asesina ni nos amenaza ni nada _

_-Ha cambiado desde que revivió. ¿Es que aún te enteras ahora? _

_-¡Gaara está enamorado!-exclamó feliz Temari _

_-Sí de Hinata-dijo el moreno con sorna, entonces levantó la vista y se quedó pálido al ver al Kazekage lanzándoles una mirada de odio y sadomasoquista a sus hermanos _

_-¿Qué habéis dicho?-dijo mostrando su sonrisa de perturbado _

_Temari y Kankuro empezaron a temblar, momentos después los criados miraban temerosos al Kazekage y a lo que quedaban de sus dos hermanos _

_-¿Cuánto falta para el examen chunnin?-preguntó Gaara _

_Sus hermanos los miraron un poco temerosos de lo que decirle y lo que antes fue un marionetista dijo _

_-Dentro de unos dos días _

_Entonces Gaara empezó se empezó a reír de forma siniestra creando múltiples formas con su arena _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Estuvo aquí pero se fue muy pronto, no me extraña porque es muy tarde y debió llegar muy cansada

-Ah¿y los gritos?

-¿Qué gritos?

-Nos…nos pareció oír gritos….

-Aquí no ha gritado nadie-dijo fríamente

-Pu..pues nada….que lo que queríamos era saludar a Hinata-chan pero ya…ya lo haremos mañana….-dijo cuidadosamente la rubia-porque dormirá en nuestra casa¿no?

Entonces la cara de Gaara enrojeció y volvió a sonreír de forma macabra haciendo que Temari y Kankuro se fueran a toda velocidad del despacho

-Ha querido decir sí-dijo Temari corriendo

-No me lo traduzcas-dijo el marionetista

Y los dos pensaron lo mismo "la que no has caído con este hermano". Gaara cerró la puerta del despacho, apagó las luces, se dirigió a la ventana la cual abrió y salió en una nube de arena hacia la azotea donde encontró a Hinata sentada en otra pequeña nube que el mismo había hecho para ocultarla con sus coletas(otra vez aspecto Tsunade jounin) ondeando al cálido viento del desierto y la abrazó por la espalda

-Gaara…..

-Hinata…-la apretó con fuerza hacia él-¿Estas bien¿Has esperado mucho?

-No, apenas diez minutos. ¿Y tus hermanos?

-Han sospechado, pero los logré sacar a toda velocidad

Hinata sonrió tímidamente al Kazekage, la luz de la Luna los llenó mostrando el cálido rubor que cubría las mejillas de Hinata al recordar con nitidez lo que los hermanos de Gaara hubieran visto si hubieran entrado quince minutos antes: Ella desnuda encima del escritorio con sus piernas rodeando el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño. Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada

-Gaara-kun……yo…l-lo….que pasó….y-yo…

Gaara beso el cuello de Hinata con infinita ternura y aspiró su olor

-Aishiteru, Hina

Hinata se ruborizó todavía más y se abrazó a Gaara

-Aishiteru Gaara

Gaara la besó con suavidad y se desvanecieron en una nube de arena reapareciendo en el dormitorio de Gaara quien acostó a Hinata en la cama tratándola con el máximo cuidado cómo si fuese de cristal, ella acarició suavemente la cara del pelirrojo deteniéndose en el kanji de su frente tocándolo con deleite, Gaara suspiró mirando a Hinata

-Supongo que antes fui muy brusco, ahora no volverá a pasar lo mismo-dijo besándola

Hinata se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, besándolo con desesperación. Gaara estaba de rodillas sobre Hinata. Se separó de ella mirándola con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba rápidamente la ropa y luego se volvía a poner encima de ella, besándola con toda la dulzura del mundo posible, acariciando su cuerpo desesperadamente y ella también sintiendo nuevamente la piel desnuda de su varonil torso contra ella, acariciando aquellos fuertes brazos. De pronto sintió una mano de él recorrer su pierna mientras bajaba poco a poco su pantalón y aquella caricia tan intima hizo que Hinata se incorporara levemente en la cama, aguantando un poco la respiración y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Gaara desabrochó el abrigo de Hinata y finalmente deslizó su ropa interior por sus piernas para cubrirlas de besos por ellas, hasta llegar a su vientre y sacar esas últimas prendas de su cuerpo. La miró completamente, desnuda bajo él, con su cuerpo contorneándose ante cada nueva caricia con sus labios encarnados por sus besos y su tierno rubor cubría sus blancas mejillas. Las manos de ella se fueron lentamente hacia sus ropas de Kazekage. Se siguieron besando con desesperación, rozándose constantemente uno contra el otro, hasta que la razón no pudo más y él quitó su ropa interior quedando igualmente desnudo encima de ella. Se abrazaron y Gaara entró en Hinata sujetando firme y suave a la vez las caderas de la joven jounin

-Ahhhh……..-gimió Hinata al sentir otra vez a Gaara unido a ella y en un ademán inesperado Gaara posicionó a Hinata encima suyo adentrándose mas ella gimiendo el mismo ante lo que acababa de hacer

Hinata acalló un gemido y miraba a Gaara, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que hacer pero por alguna razón los dos sentían algo que los unía más allá de su cuerpo algo que sanaba algo que les decía lo que debían hacer y Gaara movió sus caderas empujando más adentro de Hinata haciendo que los dos gimiesen más fuerte

Así la habitación se llenó de besos, caricias y gemidos hasta que la luz del sol iluminó sus cuerpos aún unidos, escasamente cubiertos por las sábanas

-Oh…….

Temari estaba en la puerta observando atónita a su hermano que dormía desnudo encima de una chica que reconoció cómo Hinata y cerró silenciosamente la puerta caminando atónita por el pasillo

Continuará………..


	3. Chapter 3 Gran problema

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!! Ahora Hina y Gaara tendrán problemas para estar juntos, leany opinen dejandome más Reviews!!!!!!!

Cap 3 Gran problema

Gaara observó el cuerpo de Hinata que descansaba sobre el suyo y empezó pasar sus dedos por su suave espalda

"**Menuda noche¿eh campeón?" **

Gaara se ruborizó ante las palabras del Shukaku, tenía razón y la noche pasada había la más feliz de toda su vida, por primera vez se sentía completo, las sensaciones que le producía Hinata era muy superiores a las que hace años sentía al matar a la gente. No dejó de llamarse idiota por no haberle dicho algo la primera vez que se vieron, tal vez su soledad hubiese terminado antes del combate contra Naruto y ahora sería su esposa, pero una cosa era cierta: era suya, su mujer

"_-E-Es…que…que….mi padre….-Hinata empezó a llorar-…¡me quiere casar con el heredero del clan Tora!" _

Gaara frunció el ceño al recordar el motivo principal por el que Hinata tardó en corresponderle

"**Matémosle"** propuso Shukaku, Gaara negó con la cabeza, Hinata no quería que matase a nadie y el intentaría arreglarlo

-Quiero que sea feliz-susurró besando su cabello

Hinata abrió uno de sus níveos ojos y miró al hombre que amaba acariciándola tiernamente

-B-Buenos….días….Gaara-kun¿Qué hacías?

-Tan sólo te estaba colocando bien el cabello

Hinata lo miró ruborizada y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro acariciando con detenimiento el firme torso del pelirrojo

Mientras en el comedor

-¿Qué te ocurre Temari?

Temari miró sobresaltada a su hermano pequeño y una gran sonrisa cubrió su cara al recordar lo que había visto unos minutos antes y antes de que el marionetista reaccionara Temari lo agarró de la parte superior de su traje atrayéndolo hacia ella que lo miraba con una expresión de demente feliz

-¡Yo tenía razón Kankuro! Jajajaja ¡tenía razón!

-¿S-se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

Temari miró a los criados que venían para servir el desayuno y decidió decírselo en voz baja

-He visto a Gaara y a Hinata juntos

-¿Y qué? Siempre estan juntos cuando viene Hina-chan

-Me refiero a que estaban durmiendo desnudos en la cama de Gaara

Kankuro la miró sorprendido

-Te lo has imaginado-dijo escéptico

-Hola Temari-san, Kankuro-san

Ambos alzaron la vista y observaron a Hinata entrar cogida de la mano con Gaara que lucía muy feliz, se sentaron en frente a ellos. Los criados se sintieron aliviados al ver a Hinata su presencia significaba que el Kazekage iba a estar contento mientras duraba en su estancia y no se enfadaría por nada

-¿Has dormido bien, Hinata-chan?-dijo Temari mirando con complicidad a la pareja

Hinata bajó la vista ruborizada, Gaara había insistido en que se ducharán juntos y menuda ducha

-Sí, gracias Temari-san-dijo tímidamente

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Temari-chan ya tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotras

Hinata sonrió y miró a Gaara que miraba complacido a Hinata y a sus hermanos.

Horas después Hinata fue con Gaara al hotel donde iba a pasar la noche para esperar a que bajaran sus alumnos, Gaara charlaba animadamente con Hinata. El estaba cómo loco ella era perfecta: inteligente, divertida, sensible, bonita y muy fuerte, para el no podía existir nadie mejor para ser su esposa. Hinata pensaba lo mismo del pelirrojo, pero siempre hay algo que lo tiene que arruinar todo

-Hinata

Hinata se dio la vuelta y contempló horrorizada a su padre que se encaminaba hacia ella seguido por un chico alto de pelo de un tono casi cobrizo y tenía los ojos verdes claros, se parecía mucho a Gaara pero este tenía la piel más bronceada que Gaara

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?

-He decidido presentarte ya a tu prometido este es Koda Tora

Koda se adelantó un paso y besó la mano de Hinata de forma seductora, Gaara lo miró furiosamente aunque lo ocultó, Hinata escuchó la arena revolverse en la calabaza del pelirrojo y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora, ella sólo lo amaba a el

Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz a Hinata que no pasó desapercibida a Hiashi quien los miraba ceñudo

-Debo acompañar a mi equipo al examen chunnin¿nos acompaña Kazekage?

-Claro

Mientras se realizaban los combates Hiashi aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a hablar con el joven Kazekage

-Desearía hablar con usted, Kazekage-sama

Gaara lo miró sabiendo que el ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata y no le importaba, conseguiría que ella fuese su esposa

-Yo también deseaba hablar con usted-dijo secamente

-Mi hija Hinata está prometida-dijo severamente-pero para fortalecer la relación entre Konoha y Suna me gustaría ofrecerle a mi hija Hanabi si está usted dispuesto a esperar que cumpla los quince

Hiashi le indicó con la mano donde se encontraba Hanabi, ella al ver al Kazekage se sonrojó e intentó centrarse en su conversación con sus compañeros de equipo, Gaara suspiró, esa chiquilla era guapa pero jamás podría igualar a su Hinata

-Lo lamento pero no aceptaré a Hanabi-dijo serio-deseo tomar a Hinata cómo esposa

-Es mi prometida

Gaara observó furioso a Koda que se acercaba a ellos

-Hinata será más feliz si permanece a mi lado-dijo Koda-pero si tu también la quieres te mataré y de esa manera decidiremos con quien se queda Hinata

-Ella es la única que puede decidir-dijo Gaara mirándolo fríamente-pero si quieres pelear lo haré cuando y donde sea

-No hay por qué pelear, Hinata ya está prometida con Koda Tora y no hay más que decir

-Eso lo veremos

Hinata se sintió satisfecha al ver cómo su alumno Kaleb del clan Inuzuka derrotaba el aspirante de la villa del rayo, cuando levantó la vista y se sintió aterrada al ver la escena

Gaara aprisionando con su arena a su padre y al heredero del clan Tora, Hinata reconoció esa postura de hace casi seis años cuando Gaara realizó el funeral de la arena a tres ninjas

-¡Gaara!

Gaara reaccionó pero dejó malherido a Koda y moribundo al padre de Hinata

-¡Papá!-gritó Hinata corriendo hacia el

El estadio y los combates se pararon al ver lo sucedido, Hinata realizó un jutsu médico intentando salvar a su padre

-Intentó asesinarnos, Hinata-sama-dijo Koda observando asustado al Kazekage-no sé de qué hablo con tu padre pero ví cómo lo atacaba e intenté ayudarle

-¡Eso es mentira!-dijo Gaara avanzando hacia ellos-¡Te está mintiendo Hinata!

-No es mentira-dijo una voz poniéndose delante de Hinata-he visto cómo dicutías acaloradamente con Hiashi-sama y después le atacaste

Hinata observó disgustada a Gaara y luego a su primo Neji

-¿Cómo pudiste Gaara?-preguntó Hinata mientras intentaba ayudar a su padre

-M-Me cegó un momento la ira pero no iba a matarlos

-¡Mentiroso!-dijo Koda-¡estoy seguro de que los ninjas de tu aldea saben la técnica que utilizaste contra nosotros!

-Esto….te costará….un…conflicto con Konoha….-dijo Hiashi antes de perder el conocimiento

Hinata había logrado sanarlo, pero aún estaba muy débil, Neji lo cargó para llevárselo al hospital. Los exámenes quedaron suspendidos mientras los ninjas de Konoha envíaban un mensaje explicando los hechos a la quinta Hokage mientras el Kazekage se las arreglaba para ver a Hinata pero sin éxito, la Hyuga no se apartaba de su padre.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando los atacaste?

-Esos idiotas no iba a matarles sólo quería asustarles, Temari

-Pues esto nos puede costar un conflicto con Konoha-dijo Kankuro-no me extrañaría nada que Hinata te odiase

Gaara abrió los ojos al oír las palabras de Kankuro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-¿Hinata…..me odia?

Continuará………….

Arigato por leer mi historia


	4. Chapter 4Enfermo

Gracias por los Reviews!!!!! aqui os dejo el siguiente cap

Cap 4 Enfermo

Gaara se quedó con la duda de si Hinata lo odiaba o no, había logrado evitar un conflicto con Konoha pero aun precio muy alto: Hinata no volvería jamás a la villa de la Arena y en el caso de que el tuviera que ir a Konoha Hinata se iría de misión a otra villa, ese fue el precio que impuso Hiashi a cambio de la paz

-¿Por qué no me apuñaláis por la espalda?-preguntó Gaara al consejo-acabaríamos antes. Maldito clan Hyuga

El consejo lo miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que le daba un arranque semejante, ellos sabían de la existencia de Hinata pero nunca tuvieron claro que había pasado para que el Kazekage estuviera a punto de eliminar al lider del Souke del clan más poderoso y antiguo de su aliada Konoha

-¿Crees que Gaara respetará el acuerdo?-preguntó Kankuro ajustando sus marionetas

-Gaara respectará el acuerdo porque desea lo mejor para nuestra aldea-dijo Temari mirando triste al cielo- la pregunta es¿Gaara seguirá amando a Hinata?

Kankuro y Temari bajaron la cabeza sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba pasando su hermano pequeño cuando repentinamente un águila apareció y dejó un rollo a Temari

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Temari desenvolviéndolo-¡es para Gaara de Hinata!

Y antes de que Kankuro reaccionara Temari fue corriendo adentro hacia el despacho de su hermano. Mientras en Konoha Hinata miraba triste el cielo en dirección hacia donde había partido el águila

-Gaara-kun……-musitó triste

-No has hecho nada horrible, Gaara debía saber lo que sientes-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- ahora ponte fuerte¡dattebayo!

-Arigato, Naruto-kun-dijo sonriendo a su amigo-Me parece que algún día seras un gran Hokage

-Vamos Hinata-chan, te invito a un plato de ramen. ¿Vienes Neji?

Neji afirmó con la cabeza y se encaminó con ellos hacia el puesto

-Oye, Neji-ni-san……..

-Dime, Hinata-sama

-Gracias….por contarme la verdad…

Neji le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, había hecho bien, después de todo Hinata siempre lo había ayudado y había sido muy dulce con el, se merecía saber la verdad aunque odiase al pelirrojo por robar a su primer amor: Hinata

"Si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz" pensó mirando con ternura a Hinata.

Desde aquel momento pasaron tres años, Hinata estaba cerca de cumplir los veinte y seguía soltera debido a que para deshacer el compromiso Neji había propuesto combatir contra el heredero Tora y el vencedor decidiría, Hiashi no se quejó, consideraba a Neji muy digno de Hinata y los dos eran los más fuertes del clan por lo que saldría ganando tanto de un lado cómo de otro. El ganador por supuesto fue Neji, quien había decidido esperar unos pocos años para casarse, deseaba que Hinata lo quisiera como quería al pelirrojo

Hinata por su parte agradecía mucho los esfuerzos de su primo, pero en su corazón sólo había sitio para el pelirrojo, ella no podría amarlo cómo el pretendía.

-Oh…..-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-preguntó Neji preocupado

-No sé, de repente tengo un mal presentimiento

En la villa de la Arena Temari acudía presurosa a la habitación de su hermano quien había regresado siendo cargado por Kankuro, a pesar de haber logrado terminar con éxito la misión Gaara había sido terriblemente herido y los médicos ya no sabían cómo tratarlo

-Temari-sama, debemos pedir ayuda-dijo uno de los médicos-o Kazekage-sama no sobrevivirá

-Voy a enviar ahora mismo un mensaje a Konoha, necesitamos a sus ninjas médico

-Hinata…….

-Calla Gaara-dijo Temari examinando sus heridas-no debes forzar o será peor

Gaara tenía la mirada perdida, tan sólo podía pensar en Hinata y en que jamás llegó a responder a la carta que ella le había enviado hacía ya tres años y antes de morir necesitaba verla una vez más

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA¡Acaba de llegar un mensaje de la Arena!

Desenrolló el rollo y empezó a leerlo velozmente, su rostro se tornó de uno preocupado a uno serio

-Llamad a Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino

-Pero Hokage-sama, el acuerdo de hace tres años……

-¡No hay peros!-replicó con fiereza-Es la mejor ninja médico desde Sakura y Tsunade-baa-sama, la necesitamos. ¡Dattebayo!

-Como ordene, Hokage-sama

Naruto se levantó de su escritorio y observó por la ventana los rostros de los Hokages, el suyo también estaba y había estado esperando ansioso que Gaara visitase su aldea en unos días para renovar su alianza, menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar, además la renovación del acuerdo había planeado hacerla en secreto, de esta forma Hinata también estaría en la aldea y ahora su genial plan se había torcido pero aún no estaba todo perdido

-Tranquilo Gaara, voy a hacer que me debas una-dijo preocupado

-¡Naruto!

-Naruto-kun¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Naruto observó a Sasuke que acababa de traer a Shino, Kiba y Hinata que lo miraba entre asustada y preocupada

-El Kazekage de Suna está muy enfermo Hinata, Sakura-chan acaba de tener al hijo de Sasuke y aún no esta recuperada, además no podemos perder más tiempo esperando a la vieja Tsunade, tu eres la única esperanza

-Esto traerá graves problemas-dijo Sasuke

-Del clan Hyuga me ocupo yo-dijo Naruto-Quiero que os marchéis ahora mismo, Sasuke ve a buscar a la vieja Tsunade, necesitaré su apoyo para la reunión con el Souke, yo intentaré darle largas a Hiashi. ¡Venga, ya estáis tardando, dattebayo!

Todos desparecieron, el equipo de Hinata estaba preparando sus cosas para marcharse, estaba a punto de amanecer y el tiempo corría en su contra, al Kazekage cada vez le quedaban menos horas de vida

En la aldea oculta de la Arena, un grupo de shinobis esperaban los refuerzos que habían enviado de Konoha, podrían asaltarlos enemigos y necesitarían ayuda, el Shukaku había regenerado las heridas de su portador pero el veneno era demasiado potente y tan sólo había retrasado brevemente su final

-Hinata…..aishiteru…

**-¡Guarda fuerza¡¿O es que no quieres volver a verla?! **

Por el desierto Hinata, Kiba y Shino corrían a toda velocidad por el desierto cuándo un grupo de ninjas los emboscaron

-Lo sentimos pero no podemos permitir que ayudeis al Kazekage-dijo un encapuchado

Hinata se puso en posición de combate cuándo Shino alzó un brazo

-Vete Hinata-chan-dijo Kiba mirando desafiante a los ninjas-nosotros nos ocupamos de la basura

Hinata asintió y mientras corría activó su Byakugan para asegurarse de no encontrar más sorpresas

"¡Espérame Gaara, no permitiré que mueras!"

Continuará……….

Dejenme Reviews o Gaara morira!!! xD

Gaara Hinata¡NO! TTTT

Isonade: Que era broma, Isonade es una buena chica

Tobi: Copiona! yo soy un buen chico. Tobi es un buen chico nn

Isonade¿Y este que hace aqui? o.o

Gaara: ¬¬ no lo traíste tu?

Hinata: Qué cosas...uu


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno se supone que yo debería actuar cómo la más sensata del grupo de las "Cinco Kunoichis" formado por: Saru Uchiha, Isonade Yasha es decir yo y Sango Uzumaki, Sabaku no Kendra (la más veterana de las cuatro) y Hinata Jounin

Pero lamentablemente yo también apoyo la huelga

NO NOS MOVERAAAAAAAAN NO NO

EL FIC ES SUYOOOOOOOO PERO NUESTRO EL PODEEEEEEEEEEEER

hehehe bueno no nos odien por esto, somos amigas desde que empezamos a publicar y bueno por cierto un saludo a dragoncita del amor!! queremos que te unas a nosotras!!

CONTINUACION DE YO, PECADOR!! (GAAMATSU)

O JUGAMOS TODOS O ROMPEMOS LA BARAJAAAAAAAA

BYE!!


End file.
